kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Chi-blocking
Chi-blocking (originally from Avatar, and based off of Seaprism from One Piece) is the ability to block or cancel off elemental bending. This can either be done physically or by using sealing symbols. Types Physical chi-blocking Physical chi-blocking is a move martial artists can use. By rapidly punching the points on a body where a bender concentrates their energy (for example, earthbenders concentrate in the feet and psychicbenders in the mind), their inner energy flows will be disabled for a few minutes and be unable to use their power. Physical chi-blocking can also be used on normal humans, but since they don't channel element energy, the body parts struck will be disabled and go numb for a short time. Spiritual chi-blocking The most common way of chi-blocking is by writing the chi-blocking symbol on a tape, or engraving it in cuffs, and placing it on the one someone wishes to disable. This will disable their chi for as long as that person is wearing the cuffs or tape. This wouldn't work on a normal person as they don't channel element energy. Tapes can also be meant to chi-block a certain element, if that element's symbol is marked below the chi-block symbol, while other elements are free to use. Also, if chi-blocking symbols are engraved to the walls of a room, element bending will be disabled in that room (this was seen in the Ice King's Ice Palace). Chi Stabilizing Chi Stabilizing is a magical means of controlling or balancing a bender's unstable chi. If a bender's chi is unnaturally uncontrollable against their will, such stabilizers will regulate it to a normal, stable flow, while still allowing the bender to use their powers to full potential. Harvey Facilier used such stabilizers on Wendy Marvell's Air Chi. Limited Use Certain areas, mostly spirit locations, limit the use of chi in the area, forcing the benders to clear the many puzzles set within. For example, while Groudon Volcano is an earthbender dungeon, earthbending can't be used in all areas. Chi Sealing Some benders are able to seal the flow of chi in others entirely. Bloodbenders can use their power to mend the flow of blood in their victims to block off their chi-paths. Spacebenders of high power can reach into the bodies of other spacebenders and take away their chi, adding to their own. Benefits Chi-blocks are primarily used to keep benders prisoner if need be, or to prevent benders from using their powers recklessly in an establishment or environment. For example, a firebender would have to be chi-blocked in an ice temple, green house, or gas station, and any type of bending that would cheat puzzles would be chi-blocked in those areas. Weaknesses Single chi-blocks are ineffective against very powerful benders, namely those with God Chi. It would take a great many chi-blocks to subdue them, as is the case with the Octogan. It was also stated that, if benders are not able to bend, their chi-paths become cluttered, and this is unhealthy. There is an equation that can be uttered by anyone that can completely cancel any chi-blocking symbol they speak it to. Chi-blocking does not work on magic users or metahumans. Other types of restraint are required in those areas. Stories It's Appeared *Operation: GALACSIA *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Operation: CLOWN *Down in the Negaverse *Operation: NECSUS *The Great Candied Adventure *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories **Seven Lights: The Last Category:Benders Category:Abilities Category:Martial Artists Category:Magical Items